Salty Tears
by BlameItOnBeingGemini
Summary: A tale of death and about when your heartbreaks how to but it together again, and sometimes if you're luck someone will bring some glue. RR


**A/n- Okay so I don't know if I should continue this or not? So tell me what you think please and thank you  
>Xoxo,<br>Kristyn**

**Emmett P.O.V.**

"You really don't want to go?" she asked again.

"Bella, I just don't want to go this time. How many times to I have to answer you?" My reply came out a little harsher then I intended but she's been asking for the last hour or so, and I've told her over and over again that I didn't want to go.

"Why now all of the sudden you don't want to go?" This time she was pleading it was true I usually go to these things, but I really didn't want to go this time.

"Bella I just don't feel good." I replied but she knew the real reason why so there was no point in lying.

"Is it because of Lauren? How many times do I have to tell you that you were too good for that slut in the first place?" That hurt a little bit I mean we just broke up and that was the other part why I didn't want to go, well the main reason. I didn't want to see her hanging all over her new play thing. Stupid Edward Cullen

"Bella just go!' I said way harsh so I toned it down a little bit "I'm not going but have fun with Jasper and only drink things that are bottled. No alcohol K?" She nodded understanding that I was hurt and she wouldn't get me to go she kissed me on the cheek and left. Little did I know this was the time I really should have gone.

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Hey babe" I said getting into my boyfriend Jaspers car I nodded back at Jaspers twin and my best friend Rosalie and her current girlfriend… I wonder how long this one would last. You see Rosalie is what some may call a serial dater she dated any girl that she thought was attractive then when she finds something wrong with them, and she always does, she dumps them and looks for her next quest. Last time it was because their earlobes where uneven, but she always remains friends with her ex's. Yes she's a lesbian, no we have never done anything together despite what some people may think. I'm straight and Rosalie respects that hence why our friendship works.

Anyways we we're on our way to Jessica's party. We were seniors so I get that Em had gone to others but I still wanted him to come with us I mean this is our last year of high school… Stupid skanky Lauren.

As the party finally ended, and let me tell you it was a huge disappointment. The music sucked and all the kids did were dry hump each other, and laugh about how fucked up they were.

"So Bells did you have fun?" Jasper laughed I glared at him he wrapped his arms around me

"Aww it wasn't that bad darling." I melted into him I loved when he called me darling he let his accent come through and it was just did something to my insides and he knew it.

"I love you." He said smiling into my neck

"Well I guess I love you too." I laughed at him as he grabbed his heart pretending to be wounded.

"Dork" I laughed at him and grabbed his hand and led him to the car where I was hoping Rosalie and her date were still clothed.

See Rose got wasted at these parties and I'm guessing so did Alice cause Rose tends to go for party girls. I'm pretty sure me and Jazz were they only ones sober at this shindig.

Everyone was finally leaving so I got into Jaspers car. I never could have anticipated what was going to happen tonight. I was sure I could get home in one piece Jazz was a responsible driver and wouldn't let anything happen to me. I never knew what was coming because it could never happen to me. I knew that kids were driving drunk but I thought it was okay because the person driving wasn't, and they have before and nothing bad had happened before. Boy was I wrong

But now I am lying on the pavement bloodied and bruised I try to reach out for Jasper, but I can't move my arms at all and I can hear that policemen saying

"The kid that caused this wreck was drunk." But his voice seems so far away.

My own blood is all around me I can feel it sticking to my clothes but none of that seemed to matter to me because I heard the paramedic say

"This girl is going to die." It sounded cold, but I knew he was trying to be as sincere as he could. I could hear my friends crying but I was slowly slipping away. I tried to get up so I could comfort them and say it was okay. I couldn't be dying I'm only 17 why on earth is this happening to me? I tried to cry but no tears came. Why isn't my body responding this isn't fair! I want to scream but guess what no sound came. My breath is getting shorter now I'm really getting scared. These are my final moments But I was so unprepared for them? I wanted to tell my dad, Em, Rose, and Jazz that I love them, maybe get to say goodbye.

But now I was floating above my body that was in Jaspers hands I kneeled down to him and Rose. They were cut up pretty badly and they had tears streaming down their face tried to tell them I was okay. I tried to wipe away their tears but my hand went right through their face. Damnit! I want to comfort them.

I saw Rosalie's date looking at me as if I were still alive. So I went over there

"Can you see me?" I asked her and she numbly nodded her head "Can they?" She shook her head no. I repressed a sob, and started firing off questions. _Later _ I shook my head violently.

"No now. You have to tell them this. Tell them that I loved this each and every one of them with my life. Tell Emmett not to be afraid, he has to live for both of us now. Tell my dad he has to be brave and I was truly a daddy's girl. Tell Jasper he was it for me, and I saw the ring. Tell him my answer would have been yes, but he has to love again. He has to find love again. Tell Rose that she was my best friend and that would never change. Remind them not to cry because of them my life couldn't be more complete. Promise me you'll tell them and make them promise they won't forget me."

"I promise" She said

I am sure that kid had no idea that because he made the chose to drink and drive I was going to die. So why do people do it, knowing that is ruins lives? Someone should have taught him that it's wrong to drink and drive.

**Jazz P.O.V.**

My heart stopped as I looked at Bella's unmoving body I could faintly see her chest rising, and it was getting slower by the minute. I looked over at my sister she had tears running down her face and her date was just standing there awkwardly. I felt my own face and if Rose had tears running mine were sprinting. I numbly made my way over to my Bella with Rosalie trailed behind. I lifted her in my lap as Rosalie grabbed her hand and we both held her and watched as she died.

**Emmett P.O.V.**

Where in fucking hell were they? Do they not see what time it was? I looked at my dad who had been pacing the room for an hour the worry seeping off of him like B.O. on teenagers. Then he turned on the news "There was a car accident down in La Push-" My heart stopped, but I kept listening "The driver, a 16-year-old boy, was driving when a drunk driver went through a stop sign and hit him on the passenger side. The car flipped twice, and landed in a ditch. There were three other people in the car. A 17-year-old Caucasian female after fighting for 30minutes is pronounced dead the other passengers are cut up pretty badly and a few broken bones but are fine otherwise. The authorities are trying to contact the kid's parents no-" Just then, the phone started ringing. My dad dived for it.

"Hello, Hello?" He frantically said into the receiver. He put it on speaker phone so I could hear.

"Is this the parent of Bella Swan?"

"Yes…" Tears then flowed down as the officer explained what happened. I sobbed uncontrollably, and my dad began doing the same. My little sister, the one who we had seen get scratched up while riding her bike laughing at us when we were being goofy, fighting with me over the bathroom, was now dead? It couldn't be possible. I would never see her running down the stairs yelling "What's up, Em?" and kissing me on the cheek. I shoved my head into my hands, and the phone went silent. We didn't care; all we thought about was our Bella 17 year's young, gone forever? This couldn't be possible

When the police escorted us to where Bella's body was, it was like living in a horrible nightmare. I numbly walked with my dad, not quite right in the head. I was in a fog, and no one could get through. When I saw Bella, I fell to the floor, and I just sat there. Bella, the girl who promised to always be right by my side when I needed her, was now covered by white paper. It was so silent, her laugh not filling my ears anymore. She was gone…

**_~Funeral Day~_**

**Charlie P.O.V.**

"Will Charlie Swan please come up to say a few words?" I nodded sadly

"Bella was such a good girl a pretty wonderful kid if I do say so myself. I really don't get why this had happened to her… She did nothing to deserve it, but I suppose no one does. Her and her brother Emmett are my pride and joy, my whole life; I have nothing else but them. But she was my little girl, and now she's gone." I stopped for a moment to regain my control; but I'm pretty positive anyone could hear the tears starting in my voice. I looked over at her body, my baby girl, forever broken never to heal. I looked at Em, Jazz, and Rose and saw the tortured looks on their face. They blamed themselves each and every one of them.

"Jasper when you explained what had happened; know this I never blamed you. And it isn't your fault any of yours. You loved my girl. I know now that you really loved my girl, and I'm so happy she had that kind of love in her life. You have to know she talked about you all the time, and if you were brought up in conversation or she saw you she glowed. I am happy that she found you. Rose it's not your fault either, you were Bella's best friend and she loved you your bond probably would have never been broken you were the kind of teens I dreaded" I gave a nervous chuckle. " Always laughing and joking and I never knew what about always these crazy little schemes going on in your crazy little heads." I looked up at Rosalie she was crying, but you can see that she was laughing. "Bella would have wanted you to live out those dreams even if it was without her. I hope that you two will still come over. Em, son, I know this is tearing you up inside, I hear that losing a sibling is hard… I can't imagine how losing a twin must feel, but don't if you would've gone to that party you'd probably be gone too and I don't know how I would've handled that. Point is I blame none of you not even for a moment the reason she di-" My voice cracked "Excuse me. The reason she died was because there are stupid ass holes out there who don't know how to drive. She didn't die because of you guys; All of you tried to save her as best as you could. A child should never die before their parents treasure them and never let them go." And with that I went and sat down willing the tears to stay unshed.

**Rose P.O.V.**

Gone? She can't be gone I was sobbing into Jaspers shoulder even though I knew he was hurting too. But I couldn't control the tears. I've been crying for days and I'll I do is wonder why she had to die? I look at all the pictures around the room, and the tears come again. A lot of them were of me and her she's always been there for me, and I was always there for you until the very end. Is it really time to let her go? I can't seem to let her free. The preacher calls my name I guess it's my turn to speak.

"Bella was my best friend… As many of you already know well some of you called us Siamese twins for a while because we never went anywhere without each other." I laughed a little at the memory but I had to clear my throat so I could speak again. "Bella will never really be gone because she lives in all of us Emmett, Jasper, Charlie and me. "I turned to look at her casket with her young body lying inside, never to age again "I will always remember your smiling, beautiful face." I turned and looked back at the crowd. "Do any of you ever remember a time when Bella wasn't smiling? So what I'm saying is this is hardly a goodbye because well even though that we'll miss you, and we'll think about you every day. She'll live inside of us and we'll pass her on to other people. Bella" I said looking at her casket again "you'll always be my best friend, and that's all I have to say." I ran back to my seat so they wouldn't see the tears running down my face.

**Emmett P.O.V.**

"Bella… I was there when you were born I remembered asking mom to trade you for a puppy… But I also remember thinking that I'm a big brother now I finally have someone to help me with all my pranks, and someone else to pull them on. It's weird that someone so young can die I knew it was possible but it's always someone else never someone close to you. But one day it happened in a blink of an eye. It's horrible that her life ended. I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye. But as Rose said you will always live inside of us but also our hearts are broken forever. People here as they pass to give their condolences tell us that in time the pieces will eventually come back together. If this is true, though hard to believe now, there will always be a space, the piece to which has your name on its place. It's always going to hurt to think you were taken away from us…. Tears have been falling now for so long, when we think of your beautiful face it all seems so wrong you had so much to look forward to and so much left to do. It just isn't fair nothing is the same now and we doubt it ever will be. We miss your voice, your infectious laugh and hearing you sing. We have lost a wonderful sister, a true and amazing friend. She was the kind of girl that just grabbed the attention out of the room never a dull moment with her around. She was truly irreplaceable the one we'll miss. But Bella you are always around us, engulfing us with your love, and giving us strength, keeping us close and watching over us from above." I had to leave my heart was breaking with each and every word. I picked a seat way back in so no one could see me cry.

**Jasper P.O.V.**

"My beautiful Bella… She was such a happy girl she made everything worthwhile. She made everyone think about things we probably wouldn't have in any other case. She had a way with people all she had to do was throw them a smile and a wink and they were hers. That's all she had to do to have me wrapped around her finger." I laughed slightly as the rest of the room did I looked at my beautiful Bella. She lies in the coffin so still and sweet I won't forget all our memories I loved her so much. How could she be gone? "I've been fighting all the feelings and emotions inside they fill and empty me. There are moments of pain a lot of sorrow and hate. I love you darling your presence I'll always miss. I've given her my heart revealed the depths of my soul, and now I am left feeling hopelessly empty, I've never felt this kind of pain before. It's as if my heart was being ripped away from my body. But I guess it kind of is because Bella will always have my heart. But rest assured I'll see her again for we all will. It isn't a question of if, but a question of when." I choked back tears I refused to cry in front of these people I barely knew I barely cry in front of people that are close to me. Bella was the only one I let my tears fall freely for but now she's gone. I walk over to her casket and drop the engagement ring I bought for her in. Everyone knew I was going to propose, but now I'll never know her answer.

**A/n- Should I continue this?  
>Xoxo,<br>Kristyn**


End file.
